jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov
"I don't remember when I realized it. But in that adorable little girl, Osiris had sent us an angel, an angel of the battlefield." First Lieutenant Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov or "Visha" for short(portrayed by Saori Hayami in Japanese and Jeanne Tirado in English) is the adjutant to Tanya Von Degurechaff and second-in-command of The Verlorenes Battalion. Originally from the planet Russio, Visha and her family escaped to First Order territory when the planet's government fell apart. Visha was forcefully conscripted into the First Order military. During this time, she meet Tanya Von Degurechaff, "the Demon of Rhine." Visha served alongside Degurechaff until her promotion into the officer's school. Visha later re-joined Tanya and became the her personal adjutant when Tanya became commander of the Verlorenes Battalion. Background Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov is originally from the planet Russio in the outer rim. Russio was ruled by an oppressive monarchy, which due to incompetance and neglect, starved the people. Due to the Serebryakov family possessing noble status, Viktoriya herself never suffered much from this regime. However, when the lower classes revolted, the planet descended into complete anarchy. The Serebryakov family managed to escape as hundreds slaughtered each other. The family fled into deep space where they encountered the First Order. The First Order took in the family, mainly for their left-over wealth. Visha was forcefully conscripted into the ranks of the military. Since she was too old, Visha did not become part of the StormTrooper crops. However, her status was essentially identical. Visha fought on the planet Rhine where the Resistance and First Order were locked in a deadly stalemate. During this time, Visha encountered Tanya Von Degurechaff, a young girl with magical powers and a natural tendency for warfare. Visha served alongside Tanya, essentially becoming her partner. Tanya won the battle for the First Order, securing victory and Visha's everlasting admiration. Visha was seperated from Tanya when Tanya joined the officer's school. However, Visha was later transferred to the officer's school to assist Tanya by Captain Phasma. Phasma initially intended Visha to serve as a mole and keep track on Tanya. Visha's loyalty to Tanya outweighed any loyalty to Phasma and the First Order, however. Instead, Visha faithfully followed Tanya, coming to serve as her adjutant. Now, Visha helps Tanya in the command of the Verlorenes Battalion. Personality A competent soldier, Visha serves faithfully to Tanya as her personal assistant. Visha views loyalty to Tanya and the First Order as one and the same. To Visha, the First Order is meaningless without Tanya. Visha's exact relationship with Tanya is somewhat rocky. Much like most other soldiers in the Verlorenes Battalion, Visha is absolutely terrified of Tanya and her complete brutality. However, Visha also views Tanya an angel, an inspiration for all others to follow. She often gives Tanya various nicknames and treats her like a younger sister. Visha hopes that one day Tanya will return to the life of a normal innocent young girl. Visha also pampers Tanya, buying her clothes and making her coffee. In return, Visha seems to be the only person Tanya legitimately values or trusts. In fact, Visha occasionally acts as a morality pet for Tanya, holding back her darker impulses. Visha is also the only member of the Verlorenes who can call Tanya "cute" and live to talk about it. Visha is an extremely optimistic and hopeful person, always seeing the positive in any situation. A firm believer in Osiris, she has come to the personal belief that Osiris has blessed herself and the other members of the Verlorenes Battalion with a guardian angel in the form of Tanya Von Degurechaff. Visha is an extremely friendly person, treating all of the other soldiers as close friends. She also has a crush on fellow officer, Karl Gorvest. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Members of the First Order Category:Soliders Category:Anime characters